


Devil

by Kaze_mizu1



Category: aot
Genre: M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaze_mizu1/pseuds/Kaze_mizu1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gives Erwin a blowjob while Erwin has a meeting with Levi and Hanji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

A moan escaped Erwin’s lips, his hands tangled in my hair, my mouth wrapped around his length, cheeks hollowed. My tongue slid up the underside of his deliciously large cock and pressed against the foreskin teasingly. Another moan escaped making me grin as I looked up to see his dull blue eyes looking down at my turquoise. 

I loved those eyes, they reminded me of the sky, the endless one beyond the walls, the one I wanted to see so badly. His eyes gave me hope, and the man himself made me feel overwhelming amounts of love. 

A knock sounded against the door before it swung open, I watched as Erwin’s expression instantly schooled into a look of superiority. It made me want to change it, to turn him into a panting mess in font of whoever had walked into the room. 

I slowly pulled my head back, dragging my teeth across his length, his hands in my hair twitched.

“Erwin, I need you to glance over these documents, I summarized them so you just have to sign them. Plus we need to go over the plan for the next expedition.” I heard Levi’s bored tone explain.

I sucked the tip like a lollipop, causing the cock to twitch. 

“I’ll glance over them when I have time. Go call Hanji so she can listen to the plan too,” Erwin replied. 

I heard the door close just as the hands in my hair pulled me up and away from the length. My lips were assaulted with a kiss, my mouth ravished by Erwin’s skilled tongue as it played with mine causing a moan to escape. My hands clutched at Erwin’s shirt as I pressed my body against his.

There were footsteps coming down the hall, and I was facing the hard cock once again. I grabbed it and placed kisses starting from the base to the tip. My hands roamed around the length as I heard another knock before the door swung open.

There was some rustling of papers as Erwin most likely pulled out a map. “We’ll split into four groups, the left, right, centre and Levi, your group will scout ahead.”

I placed a kiss on a ball, giving it an experimental lick before sliding it into my mouth and sucking, careful not to make any noises. While one of my hands played with the other.

“Our objective is to draw the titans in the immediate area into a space where we can encircle and massacre them.”

I switched to the other ball, not bothering with the kisses and simply wrapping my mouth around it. 

“Levi, your squad will act as bait of sorts, if you find titans send someone to come back and tell us so we’re ready before leading them in our direction.”

I squeezed his length in a death grip before taking it all in. It slid down my throat and I closed my mouth around it before slowly sucking.

“Once you lead them back to us, there will be troops positioned, here, here and here around the titans, we’ll close off the circle and kill all those that you lured.”

I started to bob, letting the length slide in and out of my mouth.

“We have to try to keep casualties to a minimum, is that understood?”

I licked a circle around the hard length.

“You can go explain the plan to your squads, Hanji, I leave it to you to decide how to split the groups.”

I heard the door click shut as I plunged my mouth down onto the length, giving it hard suck. Looking up I saw Erwin’s expression melt into one of pure ecstasy as I moaned against his length. His head flung back, cock thrust deep into my throat, hands tangled in my messy brown hair, mouth moaning my name as he came down my throat. I swallowed it all up, before licking his cock clean of the fluids. HE was panting heavily as I crept out from underneath the table, slid out of my pants, leaving them in a pile on the floor along with my boxers before taking a seat in his lap.

His cock began to harden as I rolled my hips down against his and soon enough his length had sprung up again. Slowly I put my wait on my knees, now in a half standing position of sorts. I directed his cock to my hole and slammed down against it, crying out in pain and pleasure of being filled. His hands rested on my waist as I slowly got used to the sensation before sliding up and slamming down again. 

He moaned along with me as we formed fast, rough rhythm. I met his thrusts halfway, and clawed at the skin of his shoulders as he repeatedly filled me, hitting my prostrate dead on every other thrust. 

There was a knock at the door and we both froze.

“Erwin, if you see Eren tell him the plan since I don’t know where he is,” it was Levi. 

I smirked and slid up before slamming back down on the length.

“I-if I see him I’ll tell him,” Erwin stuttered.

I slammed down faster and bit into his neck to keep in my moans.

“Is something wrong Erwin? You stuttered.”

I sucked on the spot on his neck, most likely leaving a hickey as I repeatedly slammed down on his twitching member.

“Everything’s fine, I’ll tell Eren so you can go tell the rest of your squad.”

I rubbed my chest against his, sneaking a hand down to my own hard length.

“Alright,” before I heard Levi’s retreating footsteps. 

Erwin grabbed my length and pumped as he thrust into deep and hard into me. I came first, screaming Erwin’s name as the man came just after filling my insides with his hot liquid. 

We slowly came down from our highs and Erwin Lay me down the desk, sliding his now limp member out from inside. I grinned as I watched him pick up my clothes from the ground. Sitting up I grabbed his shirt front and pressed my mouth against his in a slow, deep kiss. 

“Erwin,” I rolled the ‘r’ just the way I knew he liked it.

“Next time let’s play with some toys.”


End file.
